The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name MP3.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create outwardly spreading Petunias with numerous small flowers with attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1999 of a proprietary Petunia selection identified as X98.31, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as X97.66, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in 1999, in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia, on the basis of its outwardly spreading habit and numerous small flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings taken in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.